When a mobile unit (“MU”) is added to a network, it must first be configured with parameters compatible with the network. The configuration process may include inputting network identifications and various passwords and/or security codes. An MU new to the network may also lack the latest updates and programs, requiring their download and installation before the MU is fully functional on the network.
Currently, a user of the MU manually enters all the necessary configuration information and downloads and installs all the required files. Whether this process is outsourced or executed internally, it is an additional task and cost that delays deployment of the MUs. Businesses that employ enterprise mobility solutions today typically have several thousand MUs connected to their network at one time. As the size of these networks grow, the costs and time associated with device roll-out increases exponentially. Moreover, a business with multiple facilities or networks may require that an MU be frequently transported between and reconfigured for different networks. Therefore, there is a need to expedite the cumbersome roll-out process so that new MUs are ready to connect to the network and perform their required operations with minimal time and effort.